


Baby, Come Home

by Applefall



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Angst, M/M, fluff maybe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-01
Updated: 2015-03-01
Packaged: 2018-03-15 20:20:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3460691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Applefall/pseuds/Applefall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He's fucked up again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baby, Come Home

**Author's Note:**

> Wanted to do something based off of Jet Pack Blues so here's some angst

He's fucked up again. Again. He pissed his best friend and love off without even meaning to. Got a little tipsy and messed up, shouted at him when he found out his love had changed a few lyrics in their song.

He's stumbling in the rain, looking down. He clutches his coat closer and continues to amble aimlessly. He doesn't know where he's at - doesn't want to know either. He just wants to run away from his problems like he always does.

He stops and leans against a building, ignoring the pangs in his heart. He jolts when his phone rings, loud in the soft pattering of rain. There's no one else out, why would they be? It's nearing eleven pm and it's raining, the street lights the only lights.

With trembling hands the dark haired man brings the phone out and answers. He doesn't know who it is because he didn't check. 

"Baby, come home." A pleading voice comes from the phone. "Please. I'm so worried. Baby, come home." Pete stills, listening to the voice that he knows is near tears.

"I'm sorry." He murmurs into the phone. Pete hears a sniffle. 

"If you love me you'll come home." Patrick says, voice trembling and choked. "Come home." Pete breathes into the phone, debating with himself. His heart aches and his chest is tight. 

"I'm coming. I love you." Pete says softly. Patrick laughs, strained but filled with relief.

"I love you so much. Please, Pete. Hurry and be safe." Pete says 'I love you' one more time and then ends the call. Then he brings up the maps app on his phone and finds out where he is. He discovers he's a good hour away if he walks, ten if he calls a cab. He calls a cab because he remembers Patrick's voice when he told him to hurry.

When he enters their house twenty minutes later, he's attacked by Patrick, pulled into a hug and a long, desperate kiss. He's soaked to the bone but Patrick doesn't seem to care, instead leads him to their room.

They undress and they make love slowly, but there's an edge of desperation to it. When they come down from their highs Patrick wraps himself around Pete. Pete holds him tightly.

"I'll never not want you. You're my forever." Patrick whispers in the quiet dark of their room much later. "I love you more than anything."

Pete feels the knot of anxiety in his chest ease. He loves Patrick more than anything as well. "You're my forever too." He tells him. Then he adds, "Marry me." He doesn't think about it, doesn't have to. They both know, deep down, that they were always meant to be. 

"Yes." Patrick murmurs and kisses him slowly. "Yes."

Pete knows now that Patrick loves him no matter what he does.


End file.
